


'Tis The Season

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bagginshield Modern AU, Couples Being Cute, Dwalin Is A Softie, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Thorin is a Softie, everyone is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Thorin would do anything for Bilbo ... even feed his obsessions.Dis is to blame ... and she doesn't even care!





	'Tis The Season

 

* * *

 

            “Seriously?”

            “Just ... just drive. Please.”

            Thorin shook his head and put the car in gear. “I just don’t get—”

            “I cannot explain what you do not understand,” Bilbo said with a slight huff. “I barely understand it myself, if I’m honest.”

            “And we have to go all the way over there?"

            “Yep."

            Thorin maneuvered the car through the Saturday traffic. Whether he understood or not, whether he agreed with it or not, whether he even shared Bilbo’s obsession or not, was completely and absolutely beside the point; Bilbo had a need and Thorin was going to see it met.

            “You know you have your sister to blame.”

            No. Thorin did not know that. “How so?”

            “She was the first one to turn me on.”

            “What?!” Thorin was shocked. “When was this?!”

            “Four years ago ... back in upper-six, when we first met.”

            _Seemed so unlike Dis_. “I had no idea.”

            Bilbo nodded.  “It’s all true.”

            A short five minutes later, they pull up to the curb. Bilbo sighed at the sight of the long queue. “That’s a good thirty-minute wait.”

            “At least,” Thorin threw out with a shake of his head.

            “At least.” Bilbo shrugged. “We could try elsewhere.”

            “No,” Thorin said, turning the engine off, removing the key and unbuckling his seatbelt. “I imagine it’ll be like this everywhere.”

            Bilbo unbuckled his seatbelt and they both exited the car. It was a short walk to the end of the line, but not an uneventful one.

            “Hey there!”

            Thorin and Bilbo both turned and saw Thorin’s younger sister, Dis, standing there with her dutiful boyfriend, Vili.

            “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised!” Bilbo said, laughing.

            “You know it!” Dis laughed back.

            “Hey, Thor.” “Hey Vee.” Both boyfriends greeted each other.

            “I hear you are to blame for this,” Thorin said, giving his sister a cocked-eyebrow.

            Dis smiled, unabashed. “So? What are you going to do about it?”

            Thorin rolled his eyes. He was going to do nothing; bit late now anyway.

            “I’ve bugged him all week about this,” Bilbo said, wrapping an arm around Thorin’s waist. “I can’t blame him for being over it already.”

            Dis looked horrified. “Over it?! It’s only the first _day_?! The addiction is just starting!” Vili sighed and hung his head. Dis rounded on him in a second. “And don’t you start!”

            Vili looked up, wide-eyed. “I didn’t say anything!”

            “No,” Dis said with a wink to Bilbo. “I’m just ... cutting off the complaining before it starts!”

            “Who’s complaining?”

            All four turned and nearly laughed at who had just arrived.

            “ORI!” Both Dis and Bilbo shouted, moving to hug the ginger-haired young man.

            “Hey Dwalin,” Vili said.

            “Hey,” Dwalin replied, sounding a little grumpy. Seeing that it was only eight a.m. on a Saturday morning and Dwalin usually slept until eleven on a regular day, his grumpiness was not out of character.

            “You know what they say, Dwalin,” Thorin smirked. “The early bird catches the worm.”

            “Fuck you,” Dwalin replied. “And the worm.”

            “I’m sorry,” Ori said softly.

            “No,” Dwalin said, “I didn’t—”

            “We can go home if you want.”

            “No! Honestly, I’m just—”

            “I know. But you're unhappy and—”

            Dwalin sighed, giving in.  “I’d be more unhappy if you were unhappy.”

            “Keep backpedaling, Dwal,” Dis said, sweetly. “You’re un-digging your grave beautifully.”

            Dwalin shot Dis a narrowed glare. “This is all your fault!”

            Dis laughed. “That’s the second time I’ve heard that this morning!” She didn’t even bother to look ashamed; of course, she wasn’t.

            “You were the one to turn Bilbo onto it,” Dwalin growled. “And then the two of you just had to share it with Ori!   He told me!   So, of course, I blame you!”

            Dis shrugged. She clearly did not care one bit.

            The six of them chatted and teased and laughed, and before long, the queue had shortened and they were inside; the promised land! Dis, flanked by Bilbo and Ori, strode right up to the counter.

            “Welcome to Starbucks,” the young barista said. “What can we get you?”      

            “Three Venti Pumpkin Spice Lattes!” Dis said, while Bilbo and Ori just nodded, each with big grins on their faces.

            “Make that four,” Vili said.

            “Five,” Thorin added, giving Bilbo a wink when he turned around to look at him amazed. Thorin shrugged.  “In for a penny ...”

            “What about me?” Dwalin asked in a small, hurt voice.

            “Do you want one?!” Ori asked, quite thrilled. Dwalin nodded and Ori turned back to the barista. “Make it an even six!” Ori wrapped an arm through one of Dwalin’s and pulled the bigger man to him, snuggling close to him.

            The guy just laughed, wrote all their names on cups and rung up the six coffees.

            “Here,” Vili said, placing a lovely box of Pumpkin flavored biscotti on the counter in front of Dis. “Add that to the bill, and ...” he handed the guy a credit card, “I’ve got it.”

            There were protests all around but Vili waved them off and insisted. “You all say Dis is to blame, and seeing how she’s my fiancée ... well, I’ve got it.”

            Within a short while, they were all relaxing around the small dining table in Dis and Vili’s place, which was only a few blocks from the Starbucks, sharing biscotti – Thorin bought two more boxes; one to share and one for Bilbo to take home – as well as croissants that Dwalin and Ori bought at the bakery on the corner.

            “It was so nice to run into you guys,” Dis said, nibbling on a biscotti.

            “Well,” Thorin said, swallowing a bit of croissant. “Bilbo and I had planned on getting extra and stopping by here when we were done anyway.”

            “That’s why we were in your neighborhood,” Bilbo clarified, eating the rest of Thorin’s pastry.

            “However, you were already there,” Thorin added.

            “I had the same idea!” Ori said. “Except, I figured there would be a line and I was going to call Bilbo to meet at Dis'.”

            “It all worked out,” Bilbo said, taking small, loving sips of his coffee.

            “You know,” Dis said sitting up, excited. “Why don’t we make this a regular thing! Every Saturday?!”

            “Yes!” “Perfect!” Bilbo and Ori stated in unison.

            Thorin and Vili just looked at each other, resigned. There was no getting out of it. And, truth be told, they would do anything for their other halves.

            “Fine,” Dwalin said, flatly. “Just as long as it's _after_ fucking eleven a.m.!”

            Dis, Bilbo, and Ori looked at each other, a silent conversation exchanged between them in their winks and eyebrows and smirks.

            “We make no promises,” Dis said, giggling with Bilbo and Ori.

            “’Tis the season, after all, Dwalin,” Thorin said, laughing with Vili.

            Dwalin hung his head, defeated.

 

 

 


End file.
